Sweet Dreams
by dancingwhilefalling
Summary: Maka wakes up to hear Soul screaming her name in his sleep. She barges in to find things unexpected. I suck at summaries first SE fanfic, callab story with Teddi PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming or Drifting?

**AN: Hi, my name is Chloe.. Uuuh.. Okay, I'm sure she'll introduce herself later, but my friend Teddi and I are both making a callab story consisting of makaxsoul and whatever the hell we want to happen. We'll both be taking turns writing chapters and kinda just swerve our way through the story as we go. So enjoy, and read&review. Thanks and byyye**

**Chapter 1: Drifting or Dreaming?**

Maka's POV

How long has this been? An hour? Three? I could hear his screaming from the other room. Do I get up? Do I stay? Would he be happier if I stayed away and didn't wake him up? Does he want to wake up?

"MAKA!" he screeches so loud my ears start ringing. I start to feel his terror leak through the walls.

I spring out of bed, and run into his room to find blood stained handprints on the walls. I gasp. My eyes open wide as I see Soul shacking on the floor, his face smeared with blood, and his hands raking at his eye, as if to tare them out. I scream and stumble over to Soul and rip his hands away from his face, and he starts to gasp in between breathes.

His sheets have been ripped to shreds. I unwrap the pieces tangled around his body, as he continues to quiver. His face is sweaty and I hear his teeth chatter.

"Ma… Ma… Mak… MAKA!" he flails his body so hard I hear a heart wrenching crack from his hand as he hit it against the bed.

I try to shake him up, but it doesn't have any effect. His eyes are leaking blood, as if they were crying.

"Soul! Soul! Soul! Please wake up, Soul! Please! Please be alright! Please! Stop!" I lower my face to his chest and I feel his heart pounding heavy on my head. I feel a faint sigh, and my heart skips a beat. I lift up my head to see he has stopped shacking.

"Soul? Are you awake? Soul please!" My lips start to quiver. I press my face against his neck again and I wait for an answer. "Soul please be alright."

I don't move for the longest time, until I hear his faint snore. I lift up my head and I see he has finally drifted to a softer sleep. His eyes no longer tight and fighting, now covered in blood and gently resting on his face. His shacking and screaming lips finally smoothed into a soft smirk.

"Maka…" I hear him sigh once more and his hand tightens on my back.

"Oh Soul…" I sigh and rest my head on his. "What am I going to do with you?"

These terrifying dreams have been going on… For 2 weeks now… Is there no way to sooth your melting mind, Soul? Is there no way I can help you?

I remember all the times I had to come and hold him… For him to finally calm and sleep. For him to dream sweet dreams… And think sweet things… But only for him to become frustrated and confused in the morning. He tells me he never recalls the nights before, even though most of the time I'm certain he wakes up.

How can I possibly help him, if I am not allowed to comfort him? Am I really that unreliable as a partner? For him to not want to see him in my arms when he wakes?

I feel my heart tighten. Why doesn't he want me near? Does he not trust me? Does he not…

I shook the thought out of my head. I sat there for a while. I felt Soul's heart quietly, softly beat beneath my hand. I felt his hand tense on my back every time I tried to get back up. I couldn't leave him like this. I felt it in my heart he wanted me to stay… To keep him there. I tightened my grip on him.

"I won't leave you…" I whispered. I heard him breathe another relieved sigh.

He always seems like he needs me… he wants me… in the night… But in the morning he's just as independent as he is the days before…

Can he not understand how confusing it is for me? At night, he needs me, and in the daytime, he wants to be left alone. What does he want?

I guess... I guess I'll keep doing what I'm doing. I promised him I will not leave him. He is my partner. My partner. Will not be left. Not by me. I _will _protect Soul. However he needs it.

I feel the warm streams of tears melt down my face. My body shakes lightly in sync with the tears that stung my eyes, until I slowly, finally went to sleep…

**I'll show you a sweet dream next night… Lol, just kidding (that was a cliché from the anime Vampire Knight). Ok, that was the first chapter… I dunno, I didn't really go over it or edit it or change any ideas.. This truly is the original. **sighs in despair** tell me what you think! This chapter was dedicated to the some Sweet Dreams – Marilyn Manson**

**~Chapter one: in courtesy of Chlooeeeee**


	2. Chapter 3: Misunderstanding

Hey it's Chloe again, this is CHAPTER 3 of this fanfic, chapter two was boldly and brilliantly done by my friend Teddi! Her name is teddibear16 so if u haven't read chpt two yet, gooo! This is CHAPTER 3. A link to her profile is in MY profile information! Thanks!

Ok for all the people that DID read the 2nd chapter, im so sorry you have to come and listen to me blabber and write the next chapter. Im sorry you have to go through my sucky writing, after reading that piece of magic. Sooo… Here it goes, I'll do it quick so its not painful!

Chapter 3: Misunderstanding

Maka's POV

I gasped and jumped awake from my dream.

Soul… He was... Flashes of his blood on my face…

I shook last nights image out of my head. Maybe it was a dream? I sat up to see I was still in my room. The suns light shown through my window and stung my eyes. I got out of bed to walk over and close the blinds. Blair was sitting on the window seal.

"You talk a lot in your sleep Maka! It was so cute!" she laughed then rubbed her body against maka's legs. "You talked about little scythe Soul a lot. He laughed when u said his name. It was adorable!" I smiled and felt my heart make a squeeze. I heard the fridge close then the screech of one of the stools.

"Is Soul awake?" I whispered. Blair just nodded.

I slowly crept into the hallway to find Soul with his head on the counter top. I start to walk faster around the corner until I see him get up from the table. He dumps his milk and walks up to the main window in the living room.

I hear him mumble to the undiscerning sun. I hear him sigh. But this sigh isn't a sigh of relief… it's a sigh of pain. Regret. I look down and tear up. Blair started to look up at me concerned so I tried waving her away, but she pouted then went back into my room.

He pushed himself from the window and started creeping to the hallway. I did a sort of trotting backwards, hoping I could get back to my room, that he wasn't going to catch me. I was about to turn and run but absentminded soul was looking down at his feet when we collided heads.

He closed his eyes, expecting something to happen. He slowly opened them, and they grew wide as my eyes stared back.

"Maka? You're awake?" He popped up and gave me one of his signature smirks then held out a hand to me. I stared at it for a while until his eyes became concerned. I shot a smirk back at him and reached out his hand. He grasped it tightly and when I went to let go, he squeezed it tighter. I felt a rough dusty splotch on his hand, and saw a red orange blood droplets on his wrist.

I gasped and pulled him into the kitchen to get a cloth and wash it off. He was so messy, he didn't even mind cleaning up. I froze.

It was real? I saw flashes of Soul tearing out his eyes. I looked back at him to see his face clean and smooth, except for the bags under his eyes.

I pulled him closer again and softly brushed the cloth on his wrist, and I saw a thin red slash on his wrist. I washed it slower, more careful, making sure not to irritate the cut.

The whole time I could feel his eyes on my face, beckoning my eyes to meet back with his. I looked back down at the floor.

"Maka?" Soul whispered, suddenly cheery.

"Hai?" I looked up forcing another smile. Thought I could feel the tear springing in my eyes.

"Let's go."

"Uhm... Where?" I looked up him, still in his boxers and blood stained t-shirt. I looked back up at his face and I just couldn't refuse. Where ever he wanted to go, he was excited. And I'll tell you I rarely see Soul compassionate about anything, except music, or maybe defeating another Afreet egg, because he knows as well as I, every time we get just one step closer to making him become a death scythe. He was nearly bouncing with joy.

I then looked back at myself. I was in my nightgown, and my hair was in a rats nest. I hear soul sigh..

"C'mon, Maka!" He jumps at me and grabs my wrist. He grabbed my jacket and then run back into the bathroom to grab two hair bands.

"Soul?" He dragged me out the door, leaving it open. I was about to protest but I remembered Blair was still there. "Where are we- GAH!" He threw me onto his back. "Soul!"

"Calm down, Maka! Trust me!" He threw me in front of him and he halted. He pushed me up against the wall. I gasped and felt myself catch my breathe.

"Do you trust me?" He stared me the eyes completely serious.

My voice was caught in my throat. I could hear my heart beat in my ears and in my eyes I saw nothing but his, my mind swallowed in red liquid bliss.

"Yea- Yes." I managed to gasp out.

"Good!" He laughed. He flew to my side and clutched the left section on my hair, and tied it into a ponytail. He then did the same with the other side. He stepped a few feet away to examine his work. He smirked then nodded. "Perfect!"

I smiled at him and nodded. "Good work!" He nodded on agreement back at me.

He again, abruptly stopped and stared at me again in impatient seriousness.

"Stay!" He ordered. I straightened my poster and put on an obeying look. He then ran out around the corner again laughing to himself.

I stared after him. Was this the real Soul? What has been done to him to the point where I don't even recognize his voice? His whole personality has been morphed. Where did he want me to go with him? Was it a trap?

I shook the questions out of my head. N. I trusted him. Soul. I trusted my partner. I plopped down to the floor, waiting for my soul to return.

**HAH. NOW ITS TEDDIO'S TURN. ****T**HANK YOU AND GOOOODDNIIIGHHT!

~**chloe**


End file.
